A Foreign Kind of Love
by Ur2l8-AxelVIII
Summary: She didn't expect to meet Key from SHINee four years after she moved to Seoul and one week before he debuted. She also didn't expect to become very close to him...or the other members. Key X OC maybe some other interactions.
1. Chapters 1 thru 3

**Hello, everyone. It's been WAAAAY too long since I've written anything, so here you go! This one's about SHINee, a really AWESOME group and a virtual version of myself. I warn you, there is lots of dialogue, so please bear with it. ^^ Please try your best to imagine what's going on during conversations. I hope to improve more in the future.**

**He're's the first 3 chapters. Please enjoy~ (and don't forget to review~^^)**

* * *

Chapter One

Oh… what an awful day today was. Nothing was going right for me. As much as I loved it when it rained, right now I wanted to see the sun and have it tell me that it was okay-I'll brighten up your day.

I didn't even take notice to how red my eyes were from crying, but who would when it's so dark out here? Nobody really cares. All they want to do is keep themselves from getting drenched by the nasty weather. But right now, the storm outside doesn't compare to the thunder and downfall of cats and dogs in my heart. Earlier today, my boyfriend broke up with me. But who could say that he was really my boyfriend? He was my first boyfriend and I was so happy when he asked me out that I couldn't say no. I never had someone like me, at least I never had someone that said it out loud, let alone to my face.

"I like you," he said, "I never really talked to you, but I can tell that you are a nice person. I always hear good compliments about you. You're pretty, too." I had been trying to look my best from exercising and even styling my hair and putting on make-up. And I have to say, it wasn't really hard to get good compliments; I do all my work and I do it correctly, I have friends and I naturally get along with and care for them, so…? I didn't actually know a lot about this guy, either, but I did know his name.

"Thank you, Sang Jun, that means a lot. I…never really talked to you, either, but I hear just about the same nice things about you, too. You seem to take good care of your looks as well."

"Well, Lydia…or should I call you by your Korean name: Yuna?"

"I should try getting more used to my Korean name, Yuna." Did I forget to mention? Not to long ago, in 7th grade, actually, I transferred to South Korea from the United States. I had an interest in Korean music, so I had an interest in the language. Thus, my learning of the language. It was fun to learn and I retained it pretty well. When I moved here, I felt intimidated by the high fashion and the well-built female population, so I tried that much harder to fit in. I thought that it didn't really help that I was foreign-Light, curly brown hair, pale white and freckly skin, and green eyes. I was such a coward about fitting in that I even thought about dying my hair black, wearing brown colored contacts, and getting a tan. That's pretty pathetic, isn't it? BUT. I loved and was proud of the way I looked back in America, so why should I feel any different, now? I decided to keep the way I looked, the only minor changes were that I dolled myself up everyday and kept track of my weight and eating habits. I must say: if you're a picky eater, it's hard to become accustomed to a whole new kind of food. Luckily, I thought that most of the food was rather tasty to my surprise. Well, that's enough for now-back to the story so you can sympathize with and pity me.

"So…Yuna…are you going to go out with me?"

"SURE!" It was my first time dating someone, and I thought that even though I don't know much about him, except for the fact that he was in a couple of classes with me, I could get to know more about him and even begin to like him. I was blind; I was only happy over the fact that he liked me. Boy, was I wrong.

As I got to know him, I began to fall in love with him. I thought it was nice when he smiled at me and because I always wanted to receive romantic attention, I never wanted that to leave me, especially because I was so pitiful that I thought I would never be liked by anyone in a new country. Little did I know, Sang Jun actually had his eyes on someone else and that he was only using me to make this other girl jealous. I didn't find out until he finally told me on the last day of our relationship after 6 months of going out.

"Yuna…I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Don't tell me that it's going to rain, because I already know just by looking at the clouds." I smiled and slapped his arm jokingly.

"Haha. AHEM. No… I have something else to tell you."

"Well…tell me."

"I…never really liked you. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I actually like someone else. I just wanted to use you, a pretty and nice foreigner, to make her jealous and want to go out with me. It WAS fun being with you, and you did treat me good, but…I never had my eyes on you for only you. I'm sorry."

"Well…" Tears were welling up in my eyes, "Does she like you now?"

"Yes."

"Who is she?"

"Hye In."

"She's lucky. She'll have a boyfriend that actually likes her. He'll also be a good actor. He had me completely fooled. Just…Don't do the same thing to her."

"I don't plan on it." he sounded sincere. Something I never heard from him.

"Good." Oh great. It started to rain as soon as my first tear drop fell.

"I'm sorry." He said one last time. "I hope you find someone that will treat you as good as you did to me. You deserve better than what I did."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Goodbye…Lydia." He walked away just like that. Out of the rain and out of my life.

"I guess…," I murmured between sobs, "I'll just go home. A home away from home."

Chapter Two

By now it was already pouring rain, and I felt like crap. I was still crying like a baby and it was slowing my pace as I was stumbling home. Right now you would think that some sad music from an OST would be playing, but hey, we don't always get what we want. "Wae…Why did he do that to me? If he thought I was such a good girlfriend, you'd have thought that he would like me…right?" I wiped some of the tears from my face along with the raindrops that had drenched the rest of me.

It felt like I had been walking forever…it felt like I had experienced pain forever…did I…do something to deserve this?

Suddenly, I didn't feel the rain hitting my body. I looked up to find an umbrella…and a young guy that looked about the same age as me. "Hey…why are you walking around in the rain?"

"Because I…like it?" It came out as a question rather than a statement.

"Well…I like it, too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let it turn me into a walking puddle."

"What do you care? You don't even know me."

"No…I don't KNOW you-know you., but I know that you're a girl who's been crying and needs some shelter from the rain." I know my face was red from all that crying, but I couldn't help but blush.

"Might I ask what your name is…and why you're helping me?"

"My name is Kim KiBum and I am helping you because I want and feel like I need to. So what's your name?"

"It's Lydia…but my name Korean name is Yuna. I moved here from the states about 4 years ago when I was in 7th grade."

"Ah…. Last question." he held up his index finger and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's that?" I tilted my head.

"Will you let me help you?" I lifted a hand to wipe some of the wetness on my face before saying,

"Why not?" I smiled gratefully and looked into his alluring brown eyes. Who knew that this would be the beginning of an all new relationship?

Chapter Three

"So…This is where you live?" We had appeared in front of a 4-story, beige building that had a spinning door and many patios that surrounded it.

"Yep. I live on the third floor. It's very spacious and quiet inside. I like it a lot."

"Yes. It's a very nice building."

"Would you like to come inside for some coffee? It's the least I could do for having you walk me all the way home."

"I don't have anything going on, so…Sure. Coffee sounds nice."

"Okay~ Let's not stay standing out here and go inside! Come on!" We went in through the spinning door and headed towards the elevator. It was only 7 o'clock in the evening, but it seemed extra quiet today. I guess that's what rain does to people.

We made it up to the third floor in silence and I lead the way to my door. I punched in the code and once opened, I invited him inside.

"Yuna, was it?"

"Yeah?" I had my back turned to him as I locked the door and went to the left into the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

"Do you live by yourself?" I could see him looking around through the square opening in the wall.

"Hm? No. I live with my aunt. Back in America she got her Master's Degree in Education, which means she would be able to teach English in another country, so because I wanted to move here, she decided to come teach in Korea so I could come and live with her. I was and still am very grateful. It was hard, though. It meant that I would have to leave behind my mom and friends. I also had to be able to speak the language. Luckily, when my aunt had to learn Korean back in America before she was able to teach here, she brought me along to her classes so I could learn it, too."

"Wow…that's amazing. Um…is she home?"

"Huh? Oh. No, she said she had to stay after today and work on some things. She said that she planned on going out with some friends from work when she was done." I had finished putting the coffee and water in the machine, now all that's left is to wait for it to finish. I exited the kitchen and went into the living room. There was a long couch and a reclining chair facing a wide-screen TV. There was a bookshelf packed with DVDs, CDs, and books next to it. I motioned for him to sit down on the couch and I sat down in the chair beside it.

"Why are sitting here?" He asked me in a some-what rude manner.

"Uh…This is my house. And I'm visiting with you."

"Why are you visiting with me when you're still soaking wet? Do you not care about your health? Go take a shower! And put some fresh clothes on!"

"Excuse me? Are you trying to start something? I can decide whatever I feel like doing and when I want to! Do you under-achoo!" Uh oh.

"You see? Now go take a shower. I don't want you to catch a cold. I'll keep an eye on the coffee for you and if you want I can even prepare a snack or two. I'm allowed to turn on the TV, right?"

"Um…I guess…" I was kind of puzzled with what was going on because he suddenly turned on the TV to whatever was on and he headed for the kitchen to rummage through my refrigerator. He was pulling some things out when he turned to look at me.

"What are you doing? Go take a shower! He hurried over to my side and began pushing me from the back into the hallway.

"B-but I-"

"Don't worry, I won't touch anything I'm not supposed to, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Goood~ I'll see you when you come out."

Once I made my way over to the bathroom, he turned and left back to the kitchen. I closed the bathroom door behind me and I hung up some fresh towels onto the towel rack. I looked into the mirror before I undressed myself and said aloud, "What am I doing? I'm about to take a shower completely vulnerable with a boy in the house. Sigh…well, I guess I can trust him. He seems pretty nice." I turned to my side and ran my fingers through my hair. "Wow. My hair sure is getting long." My light brown hair which got really curly as I got older was already halfway down my back-and that was the length when it's NOT straight. I finally took my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and waited for it to get the kind of hot that I like. I stood there thinking about KiBum who was in the other room and what he was doing. I was thinking about the questions that I wanted to ask him, 'How old are you? What school do you go to? What do you plan on doing after high school?' I wanted to hurry and finish showering so I could quickly ask him the questions. I was smiling to myself which was hard to believe since I was ruthlessly dumped by the guy that I can't believe I liked.

Once I was done showering I turned the water off and opened the curtain. I grabbed the hair towel and sloppily towel-dried my hair. I left my hair in the towel laying on my shoulder and wrapped the big towel around my body. I cleaned the water out of my ears with a q-tip and put on some deodorant. I had forgotten to bring clean clothes with me into the bathroom, so I had to go to my room and get some. I figured that Kibum would still be in the other room, so I thought that there was no need to sneak around. I mean, it was kind of hard to see into the living room from the hallway, anyway. With a towel-wrapped body and my hair wet and barely in a towel, I opened the door not expecting to see anyone.

"Hey, you know how you have those cookies in the-OH MY GOD!"

"AHH!"

"Why aren't you dressed?" He covered his eyes frantically and turned the other way. I was probably blushing my head off and I could feel myself some-what shaking.

"I-I-I for-forgot to gr-grab some cl-cl-clothes before I-I got in here…"

"Well, hurry and go put some on! I won't look, okay?" He had one of his arms stretched out and he was flailing his hand around in many directions. I held my head down and had my arms squeezing my body tightly as I ran around him and into my room. I slammed the door behind me and let out a huge sigh. I don't think I have ever been this embarrassed in my LIFE. I went over to one of the drawers and fished out some under garments when I heard a knock on my door. "Hey, Yuna? You know how you have those cookies in the fridge? I is it okay that I'm making them?"

"Yeah. It's fine. I was planning on making them when I came home, anyway." I knew something smelt really good when I got out of the shower. Now I went to my closet and put on a clean, black, slim-fitting jogging suit. I didn't exactly want to put on pajamas nor did I want to put on another pair of jeans.

"Okay, good."

"Hey…Kibum…you didn't…see anything, did you?"

"Hm? No! No, I didn't. But…are you a C-cup?"

"WHAT? You can guess just by looking?"

"Wait, so you ARE a C-Cup? I was just saying that to make you feel better! I mean, I thought they were nice, but I couldn't exactly tell…"

"SO YOU DID SEE!" I hurriedly finished putting on the clothes and I flung the door open to see him flinch away from me.

"I'M SORRY!" Now he was on the floor bowing and holding his hands together above his head. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! YOU HAVE A VERY BEAUTIFUL BODY! Just…please don't hurt me!"

"Um…" I was staring down at his turtle-positioned body. Now that I look, he has a very nice head of hair…and I really like my guys that have nice hair, so…I sat down next to him and began stroking his hair: it was silky. He looked up at me to find me smiling at him. "I guess I can forgive you, and…I suppose I should thank you for complimenting me. Besides, you're baking cookies for me, so you're off the hook."

"Really? Are you sure?" His confused expression was very cute.

"Yep! Now get up and keep an eye on the cookies! I don't want them to burn!"

"Yes, chef~" He got up with a smile and ran into the kitchen to check on the cookies. "They're fine. The coffee finished a little while ago, so when these are done which is in…" He looked over at the timer that was sitting on the white counter, "4 minutes. They smell awesome, don't they?" He turned to me with a grin on his face.

"Yep! Let's go sit down. I want to talk with you more." With that, I went to the living room and comfortably sat in the recliner chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kibum come in as he sat on the couch. "So. Kibum. How old are you?"

"Well, it's 2008, right? So, right now, to you, I would be 17."

"That's the same as me! What high school do you go to? I go to XX High School."

"I go to OO High School. But… what month were you born in? I was born in September."

"I was born in June."

"That makes you my Noona! You know… Noona is so pretty~" He said it in a sing-song voice.

"Thank you…is that a song?"

"Not yet~" he waved a finger at me. I flinched back in surprise.

"What does that mean?"

"You see…I'm a trainee for SM Entertainment, and…I'm going to be debuting in a five member group soon."

"Really? That's so cool! Tell me more!" I was very interested in his story, I mean, I'm going to be friends with a famous person!

"Well, me and four other guys I've been training with are going to be the group called SHINee. They said that it's going to be a contemporary band and our first song that we are going to be debuting with is called "Noona is so Pretty." That part that I sang to you is the chorus. I don't think that I should be telling you this, but…I think that I could trust you. Oh! My stage name is going to be Key, so you can call me that if you want."

"Key? That's really cute! But wow…you're going to be famous. That's so cool. And I'm the first person to know! Well…outside of everyone you know, of course. So…" I held out my hand to him, "Congratulations! You have yourself your first fan." He grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you. Looks like Noona is also a fan." We both laughed at the joke he made when the timer rang. "Looks like the cookies are done. Hey, the first fan service you'll be receiving is me serving you coffee and cookies, okay? Do you like flavored cream and sugar in you coffee?"

"Yes, oh Almighty Key."

"Hey…That's a good idea. I'll be called the Almighty Key from now on! Thank you, Yuna!"

"Uh…okay?" He brought over two cups of fresh coffee and a plate with four warm chocolate cookies and set them down on the clear glass coffee table in front of the couch. "Wow, it looks really good. Smells great, too."

"Why, thank you~" Oh my God, he's way too cute. I think my heart is starting to beat a hundred miles an hour. "You said that this building is pretty quiet, right? Does anyone live next door to you?"

"Hmm? Oh Chyes ich ish and no." I was busy stuffing my face with the delicious cookie.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. It's very un-lady-like." He's one to talk. After he said that, he shoved a whole cookie in his mouth. I could see that he began sniffing in the air when he looked at me and asked, "Is it you that smells fruity?"

"What? Oh. Yeah. I took a shower, remember? I washed with berry scented soap. It came in a set with shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I got it for my birthday. Why? Do you think I smell good?" I leaned forward with a sly smile. He saw, and for a second he had a really sexy smirk on his face before he cleared his throat and turned his head away.

"Um…No. Not at all. I just thought that the smell of fruit was ruining the smell of the coffee and cookies. That's all."

"What a jerk…" That happened to come out in English and he seemed to notice.

" 'Jerk'? Did you just call me a jerk?"

"Pfft! What are talking about~? I didn't say that~. Wait. You know English?"

"Yeah. Enough to understand what you're saying. I'm not stupid." He surprised me which resulted in me leaning back into the chair.

"I didn't say you were. But, tell me if you understand what I'm saying now," I switched back to English, "Key, what is the name of your group?"

"SHINee. That was easy. Give me another one." Gee, he didn't even answer me in English.

"Okay…What are the names' of your members? Oldest to youngest."

"Um… Lee Jinki but he goes by Onew, Kim Jonghyun, Me, Choi Minho, and Lee Taemin. Happy?" I was impressed. He answered me in full with top-notch pronunciation.

"Wow. You're really good. Now I know the other members names before they debut. I feel special."

"Thank you, and yes, you are special. Maybe you'll be able to meet the other members sometime soon…"

"Aw…you're making me blush…" I brought my hands to my face and looked at him with the best aegyeo I could manage. I guess it worked because his eyes got big and I could see a little hint of red on his cheeks. "Haha. You're really cute."

"Ding, ding! Taemin is the one that's cute."

"Is he the one that you said was your maknae?"

"Yeah. He's in eighth grade now. He's really good at dancing, but he's the cute one in the group. He has pitch-black hair in a bowl shaped hair-do but he has the smile of an angel. Sure to make all the Noonas like you want to bite him. That's the kind of adorable he is."

"I have to meet him and make him my little brother. Now."

"Haha. Now… you're almost done with high school; what do you plan on doing after that?"

"Hm…I don't know…I might go back to America, but I think I want to take college here. But…I kind of have a hidden talent for acting, so I might try and pursue that. The thing is…the industry might only want Korean actors. Hey, if they deny me I can always go and get into Hollywood to show them up. That's mean, though. Especially since they've allowed me to live in their country for as long as I have."

"Yeah. But hey, if you're good, they could always use you in those stories where a foreigner comes in, or they could recommend you to the American industry."

"Yeah, I think I'll give that a try. Thanks. But…I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Have you met Super Junior…or Dong Bang Shin Ki?" I could feel my face getting hot as I mentioned my favorite groups.

"Of course I know them. Not extremely well since they're my Sunbaes, but yes, I know them enough. Why~? Do you like them~?" Now it was his turn to lean towards me with a sly smile. Too bad I couldn't return it with a smirk since I was beyond embarrassed.

"Umm…y-yeah. Of course I like them, I wouldn't be asking if I didn't."

"Well, then…tell me. Who's your favorite from each?"

"I…I really like Teukie Oppa and U-know Oppa…"

"HAHAHA! You like the leaders! They're too old for you! But Teukie Hyung is really nice and funny. I haven't talked to Yunho Hyung that much, though. Do you…want to meet them?"

"COULD I?" I clasped my hands together and pleadingly looked into his eyes.

"Um…I don't think so…but, I might be able to get you their autograph. Knowing Teukie Hyung, he probably won't say no."

"Well, an autograph is better than nothing, I guess. Speaking of…have you practiced your autograph for when a fan asks for one?"

"Hm? Oh…no I haven't."

"Then…you should practice! Here, I'll go get you some paper and a pen. I'll be the first person you give an autograph to. Is that okay?"

"Sure! You are our first fan, after all. Just…don't laugh if it looks weird."

"I won't~." I got out of the reclining chair and went into my room for some paper and a pen. I thought to myself that Key seemed really nice and that it might be hard to believe that he was going to be a celebrity. But, you might think that he is a celebrity with his good looks and all. He doesn't have bad fashion sense either. I don't know why, but this entire time, I've been smiling to myself just thinking about him. I went back into the living room with the supplies in hand. "Here you go, sign for me, sign for me~"

"Yes, your majesty." He grabbed the things and rolled his eyes at me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but smile again. "Hey…Yuna. You seem a lot happier than when I first saw you today. Could you tell me what happened?"

"What? Oh…" I decided to sit on the couch next to him this time. I don't know why I did it, but I was starting to like the way my heart beat fast when I was around him.


	2. Chapters 4 thru 6

Chapter Four

"So…" This time when he looked at me, I was so close that I could clearly see some of the strands in his hair, his face was so clear, his eyes were such a beautiful shape and a very attractive glossy brown. Forgive me for sounding perverted, but he had really, and I mean REALLY nice lips. I could feel my self swallowing and I hoped that he didn't notice it. But, he did notice that I wasn't answering right away, so I went back to reality when he started waving his hand in front of my face. "HELLO~! Earth to Yuna! Do you plan on telling me what happened today?"

"Oh. Sorry. I…wasn't all here."

"I noticed."

"Well…My supposed "boyfriend" dumped me today. We've been "dating" for six months when he decided that he doesn't "like" me anymore."

"Um…what's with all the quotation marks?"

"You wouldn't believe… He said that he didn't like me the entire time and that he was only using me, "a pretty and nice foreigner," he said, to make this other girl he liked jealous. He told me that it was fun being with me and that I treated him good, but he never once had eyes for me…" Tears were welling up again in my eyes when I thought that I had gotten over him after meeting Key. "I just…I can't believe that it was an act the entire time! Usually…I can tell how someone feels just by being with them, but…I must really have been blind to be fooled by him for that long! I feel so stupid! My mom…and my aunt…they used to always tell me not to fall for a jerk that would be mean to me…but, I guess I was secretly suffering this whole time. I mean…the bomb haves to go off sometime, right?" Now I was balling again and I had my head down and my hands covering my face.

"Don't cry…" I could suddenly feel a hand rubbing my back softly and it was very comforting, it made me want to cry more because I felt like he cared. "Pretty and nice girls shouldn't cry. Yes, they should let their feelings out, but no, they shouldn't cry because it hurts them inside, and it takes away from their true beauty. But…I think you'll be okay. You lost some fools gold, but you got yourself a different treasure."

"Wha…what's that?" I looked up at him slightly through a gap in my hair that was covering my face. He smiled at me slightly when he said something truly meaningful.

"You, young lady, got yourself an Almighty Key." My eyes suddenly got really big and out of American habit, I hugged him around the neck and cried onto his right shoulder. I could feel his entire body become stiff from my actions, but his hand began slowly rubbing my back again. "I'm not used to hugging or being hugged by girls, but I'll make an exception. So, feel free to let it all out."

"Thank you, Key. You're a good friend. Even if I've only known you for a few hours."

"Speaking of…what time is it?" I released him from the hug, and turned to look at the clock next to the TV.

"It's 10 o'clock! Oh my God, Key, I'm so sorry for keeping you so late."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I have nothing going on. We don't have any homework today, either. But, if you have any, I won't keep you and I'll go. By the way, isn't your aunt supposed to be coming home?" Suddenly, my cell phone rang, and guess who it was: My aunt.

"Hello? Hey Aunt Jolie. What's up?…Oh, you'll be coming home soon? Okay. You drank, right? Well, make sure you have one of your sober friends drive you home, okay? If not, you better take a bus or a taxi. I don't want you driving drunk, got it? Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you, too. Bye."

"Your aunt?"

"Yep. Sorry, I have to kick you out now."

"Ahh….okay….but, you sounded really cool speaking entirely in English. I liked it, even if I only understood some of it."

"Oh, thank you…." I was blushing again. Gosh, how many times has that happened already today?

"Are you feeling better now after letting it out?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh!" He turned to the table and picked up a piece of paper. "Here. This is my first and your first autograph. Take care of it."

"Oh! Thank you! It's really nice, I love it!"

"I'm glad. Well then…I should get going." He stood up and bowed slightly.

"Wait! Give me your phone number! …please." Gee, could I have sounded any more desperate?

"Haha. Okay, but give me yours."

"Okay." We exchanged phones and punched in our numbers. He had a nice phone, probably because he's working in the entertainment business. "Question."

"What's that?" He handed me my phone back and looked into my eyes.

"Have you made your music video yet?"

"No, we plan on doing that later this week. Why?"

"I'm your Noona, yes? Well…make sure that you think of me when you're filming, okay?" I looked up at him with the cutest face I could put on.

"Haha. How about when we perform live and I look in the camera, I look at you?"

"That would mean the world to me if you did." I was surprised when he stroked my hair from my forehead to my neck and then leaned in towards my ear.

"Hey. Don't tell Yuna, but I planned on doing that anyway." Oh…now I'm seeing fireworks go off in my head. He lifted his hand from my head and slowly moved away from where he was positioned. "I'll make sure to call you when we start filming and when we finish, okay?"

"Uh…uh…okay…" He smiled that smile again.

"Oh, don't look like that. You look like you've lost your mind. People might laugh if they saw you like that."

"H-Hey!"

"Haha…I'm going to go now, so make sure you do your schoolwork and get a good nights rest, okay? And don't cry anymore. You'll make me sad if you do."

"Okay~"

"Well, I'll see you soon. Thank you for having me over, becoming my first fan, and being another good friend."

"Your welcome, Key. I'll see you out."

"All right." I walked ahead of him and held the door open. He walked out and then we made our way down the hallway, to the elevator and back down to the first floor. Once down, I walked him over to the spinning door and we looked outside. "I guess it stopped raining…Well, that's good for me, I guess."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Don't forget about me, you got it?"

"I got it, but one last thing."

"What?" I tilted my head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"Just…don't be surprised if you get a new neighbor."

"Huh?" Now I was confused.

"See ya!" He held up a hand and then dashed out the door. "It was nice meeting you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted my lips and looked after him as he went out of sight. Just then, I could see my aunt, Jolie walk up to the door.

"Hey, Lydia. Did you see that lunatic run out of here? Gee, what a freak. I'm glad it stopped raining, though. How was your day?"

"Oh…it was eventful…"

"That's good…Well, let's go on up. I'm hecka tired."

"It was eventful, all right."

"Are you still rambling? Come on!"

"Coming~"

Chapter Five

The next day, I woke up thinking about Key. "Did…did yesterday really happen?"

"Lydia!" My aunt Jolie must be awake… "What is up with all these dishes? You better clean them by the time I get home from work! But, you obviously made cookies, so I'll take a few of these and eat them since you left such a big mess, okay?"

"AHH~! Okay, okay! I'll clean them as soon as I get home from school. Happy?"

"Yes. Now, I'll be heading to work. Have a good day at school and I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye!" once I heard the door click, I decided to get up and get ready for school. I went to the restroom and got my hair and makeup on so I would be ready to start the day. With my uniform on and a packed lunch and backpack, I headed out for the day. Once out the front door of the building, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you take the train to school, right?" I turned my head to the right and there he was.

"Key!" I ran over and gave him a super quick and friendly hug. "What are you doing here? By soon, I didn't think this soon!"

"Well, your high school is pretty close by, so I thought that I would walk with you to the train station and see you off to school."

"Gosh…you didn't have to do that…"

"I know. But, I wanted to. By the way, you look cute in your uniform now that it's not all wet."

"Oh, thank you….You look nice in your suit, too. But…why weren't you wearing it yesterday?"

"I had practice over at the studio, so I had changed my clothes there."

"Oh…Okay." He really did look nice. Extra sharp.

"Well, we don't want to be late, so let's go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards the train station; If it wasn't for the running, my heart would still be running a hundred miles an hour just because he was holding my hand. Once we got to the train station, we were both out of breath, but alive enough to buy our tickets. Next thing we knew, we were on the train and we were cram-packed together on a seat. It was kind of uncomfortable because we were sitting so close: legs and arms touching and both of our heads are inches away from each other. Then…to make it even worse, some creepy large man had to sit next to me.

"Eww…gross…" I whispered to myself.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" He gave me a creepy smile and disgustingly put his hand on my thigh.

"Excuse me, sir, but you shouldn't be touching underage girls, especially my girlfriend." I turned over and looked at Key. He was currently giving the man one hell of a glare. "Yuna…here, sit on my lap, you should be safer that way." He lifted me up from the waist and sat me on his lap. Seems like this is the second time I've been embarrassed in front of Key. Thanks a lot, Key, I think my face is going to permanently become a tomato because of you. "This way," he said, "We'll have more space from this creep."

"Tha-thank you, Key."

" 'Creep'?" the man said. "Who do you think you are, kid?"

"I am the Almighty Key from SHINee. Give me a few more weeks and you'll be seeing me on your television, or you will see me in court. So, shut your face, and leave us alone. I can report you."

"Whatever, kid!" the man irritatingly got up and went to the other side of the train. Boy, that was a scary experience, I thought he was about to kill us! But, I then realized that I was still sitting on Key.

"Hey, Key…you can let me down if you want…"

"Well, I don't want to. You're safer up here. And, we take up less space."

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?"

"Light as a feather."

"Um…about what you said about me being your girlfriend…you didn't have to say that…"

"What? You are my girlfriend. You're a girl, and you're my friend. Simple as that. I just used the more intimate term so we would have the upper hand. Don't worry about it. We're almost there."

"Okay…" I felt warm inside hearing him talk. Even if it wasn't true, he said I was his girlfriend. But, even if I'm just a girl friend, I'm okay with that.

"Oh, will you be okay at school? That jerk that dumped you is still there, right?" He had both of his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

"Yeah…I'll be okay. I don't have to worry about him too much. You're all that I think about." Did I…just say that? Key's eyes got really big, and he looked at me in shock. "Uh…um, uh, haha, just forget I said anything…" suddenly, the train slammed on the brakes making me reel forward, but before I could fall, Key grabbed me by the waist and we stood there like that in shock.

I could feel his grip become tighter as he already had his arms completely around my body. I could feel his body touching mine and it let off a comforting aura. He left his frozen state and brought his mouth close to my ear. I could feel his ragged breathing… "Are you okay?" He lifted me up from being hunched over and turned me to face him. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine…Thank you for rescuing me."

"Well…the doors are opening, so let's get off fast." We hurriedly got out of that frightening train and walked over to the entrance of the station in silence. Even if we we're to talk, we wouldn't be able to hear each other, and my thoughts on what just happened kept replaying in my head anyway. When we could finally see the sun and it was less deafening, Key turned and looked at me. "Well, this is where we head separate ways."

"Yeah…it is…" That incident most have really been a large impact; I couldn't stop thinking about how mine and Key's body were touching. I've never been that close to someone, let alone a guy; not even my old 'boyfriend' has been that close. I don't blame him, though. Who would want to be super close with someone they don't even really like? It's just stupid thinking about it.

"Hey…Yuna." I left my dazedness and looked up at him. "Maybe you SHOULD keep thinking about me; It might bring you good luck. Just…when you're doing work, make sure you concentrate on that and not on me, okay?" I was dumbfounded by what he said, It was making my heart beat a million miles an hour, AGAIN.

"Um…I…" I had a hand held up not reaching to anywhere in particular and I was staring at him with a puzzled face.

"Well, I have to go, now. My school's a little farther than yours, so I have to run. I'll call you after school and see if I'll be able to come and walk you home.

"You don't have to do that…"

"I know, but I want to."

"I've already heard that~"

"Well, you'll be hearing me say that I want to do things for and to you a lot, from now on. Until then, I'll see you later." He turned his back and ran in the direction opposite from mine. I felt that smile creeping up on my face, and when I turned to go towards my school, I began to skip happily and started to sing a different version of SHINee's new unreleased song.

"Kibum is so charming~! Hahaha!" I skipped all the way to school, and I happened to have a really good day. I got a hundred on one of my tests and I bet you it was probably because I was thinking about Key… I saw Sang Jun, but he didn't give me any troubles. In fact, all of mine and his friends were ganging up on him for what he did to me. I don't really like violence, physical or verbal, but it felt good that I wasn't the one getting nagged at. Instead, all of mine and his friends were comforting me and even treating me to some of the delicious foods they had packed for lunch. But, in the midst of all that, I could only think about Key and how he stole my heart in less than 24 hours.

Chapter Six

After school had ended, I grabbed my things and waited outside in front of the entrance waiting for Key to call. I must have stood there for about ten excruciating minutes until I heard my phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna, it's me, Key." Without even hearing him say much, I couldn't help but beam hearing him talk on the phone.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't call you sooner, but I can't come to pick you up. They decided to start filming the music video early."

"Really? Well, it's okay you can't get me, but I'm really happy that you're able to film it. I wish you luck and I can't wait until it comes out. You kept your promise, you said you would call before they started filming. So, call me when it's all done and tell me how it went, okay?"

"Okay. But I still feel bad that I can't get you. You must have been waiting for a long time."

"I told you! It's all right. Just have fun for me and do your best. I'll make something really good for when you come back. You can bring your friends with you if you want. I should meet and congratulate them, too. Tell them I said hi and I wish them the best of luck, too." Just then, I heard a chorus of people say 'hi' into the phone. It was really loud so I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hi~ is this Yuna Noona?" It was a cute voice that sounded really young so I figured it was Taemin.

"Hello, you must be the maknae, Taemin. Yes, this is your Yuna Noona."

"Wow! You DO sound really pretty! Key Hyung always says that you sound pretty on the phone."

"I didn't know you could sound a certain way on the phone. Your Key Hyung sounds charming on the phone, and you sound really cheerful and lively on the phone. It brings a smile to my face."

"Daw~ Noona sounds so pretty~! Heeheehee! You should talk to the other members and describe how they sound."

"If it's not taking up too much of your time." I had been looking around where I was standing and decided that I should stop standing there and just make my way home. It was becoming fun talking to people I haven't met yet. I did this with my friend's friend back in the US, and when I finally met him, we became best buds. I guess it's a good way to find out about a person before judging who they are by looks.

"Not at all, we're just waiting for everything to be set up and they only just started. You know these things will take a long time to do anyway."

"Okay. Tell me who it is that you're giving the phone to first, all right?"

"Yes, Noona! You're going to talk to Minho Hyung. He's really quiet, okay? Make him talk!"

"I'll try my best." In the background, I could faintly hear someone saying that they don't want to talk on the phone. It was funny, but then I could tell someone had put the phone to their ear. "Hello? Is this Minho ssi?"

"Uh…Hello…."

"Wow, you're quieter than I expected. Do you talk like this on the phone to your parents? They must not like that." I had been waving my index finger in the air at no one in particular, but I had the feeling that he got the hint that someone was. Now I could hear some muffled giggles in the background.

"Of course I don't talk to my parents like that! I just started talking to you so of course I would be somewhat shy. You can't blame me for that."

"No…but if you want to become better friends with someone, you need to open up. Yes, it might take some time, but you don't want to keep people waiting forever, do you?"

"No…but…Noona. Do you like sports?"

"Me? Um…I like to WATCH sports…I'm also kind of fond of dancing. Sometimes you could find me dancing by myself or if they're playing a good song in the grocery store. I do like baseball, tennis, and jump roping, if you call jump-roping an actual sport. Swimming is really fun, and sometimes I just feel like running as fast as I can until I feel like stopping. I do that sometimes on weekend mornings or if I'm on break. It feels good letting all that adrenaline out."

"You dance in the grocery store?"

"I've always done that. But I do it mostly if no one's on that aisle."

"But, are you good at baseball, tennis, and jump roping?"

"Well…let's just say I've gotten better that how I was a couple years ago. I've been practicing. Jump roping is fairly easy until I miss a jump or step on the rope. I'm okay at swimming, but I still can't open my eyes in the water and I can't breathe through my nose. That's why I still where a swimming mask whenever I go. Ever since I was little."

"Hahaha. That's cute. You seem really likable." I could hear Key's voice in the background say 'Isn't she?'. It was funny. I felt happy that Minho had opened up a little more after talking about sports. He seemed to have enjoyed it too. "Noona, you said you like running?"

"Yeah, I only like running when I want to, though. I hate it when someone makes me run. Like in P.E. or something. But if it's for a game like tag, or if I'm chasing after a friend who say, stole my water, then I like running after them and letting out all of that energy. I do jog whenever I can outside of school, too. I like staying in shape." Yet again, I heard Key say, 'With all that exercising, I'm surprised she's not flat-chested.' "Hey, Key. I heard that~"

"No you didn't~" He said in a high-pitched voice.

"Well," Minho began saying, "It was nice talking to you. I hope to meet you in person soon."

"Same to you, Minho ssi."

"So," Taemin's voice was back on the line, "How was Minho Hyung's voice? I'm glad you got him to talk a little more than he usually does."

"Minho? He has a nice soft and deep voice. I think it could become really comforting after hearing it for a while. He's…the rapper of the group?"

"Yes, how did you tell?" Taemin asked in a surprised voice.

"Well, I thought that with the deep tone, and the fact that he's kind of shy because he could let out feelings when he's rapping. That, and I basically just guessed. Sorry."

"Haha. Now you get to talk to Onew Hyung."

"He's the leader, yes?"

"You got it~!" Onew Oppa's voice burst in my ear.

"Oh…Leader Oppa. How do you do?"

"I am very good, thank you. Yourself?" Good, I like it when guys can be polite. It gives off a sense that they are nice, and they don't seem like the kind of person you could dislike.

"Just fine. You seem to have a very nice group under your wings. The people I've talked to so far are very nice, but they seem like they could be a little much at times." I let out little giggle and I could hear Onew Oppa let out a small chuckle as well. It was a little goofy and kind of cute.

"You've got that right, but I have to admit, I act just like them and sometimes it's even worse."

"IT'S THE ONEW SANGTAE!" I heard Key and Taemin shout from the back. I took a second to look where I was and I could see that I was almost to the train station. Just a few more locks and I would be there. It meant that I would have to get off the phone, and since I don't want that to happen, I decided to walk even slower.

"What's the Onew Sangtae?" I asked hoping for an answer whether it was from Onew himself or someone else. It sounded funny.

"Yuna, it's this condition he has where he says things that are really odd and they put people in an awkward situation. Like, he'll say something that he thinks is funny when actually, it of course isn't, so we can't laugh unless it's that awkward. The only thing that is actually funny is the fact that he has this condition in the first place."

"Haha, that's really cute. But, I think I would find his sense of humor funny. Partially because I can get like that sometimes." It was true, sometimes I would say things that I think are funny, but maybe not to others. Most of the time it's an inside joke, so it's understood and laughable, but if you don't know what I'm talking about, it becomes awkward.

"Yuna, you think my condition is cute?" I heard a smiley voice come from Onew who was apparently back on the line.

"Of course! I always think that guys who are goofy can be cute. I find it to be more of a good trait to someone's personality rather than a bad trait. I mean, I like guys who can never fail to make me laugh. I'll feel depressed if I don't laugh a lot in a day. You know? That's probably why you have that condition." It seemed like it could be true, if you thought about it. Usually, someone who likes to have a bright atmosphere will try and be funny to get that sort of aura that they want. It's not that hard to understand, actually. It's not a bad thing, the person just wants to be happy, right?

"Oh, thank you, Yuna. That made me really happy hearing you say that. Too bad you're not my noona, otherwise I would sing this song especially for you."

"Aww…you're making me blush!" I was literally blushing, but who wouldn't? It was so sweet!

"Okay, just one last person you need to talk to. He's the second oldest of the group under me. He had been getting ready first, so…he's finished now."

Okay, just one last person, I should be at the station by then. "Hello?" I said onto the other line. Suddenly, my eyes got really big at the sound of the voice on the other line. Like the sweet, deep sound of an echo in a cave, it was low, yet high in a sense, and it made you want to melt.

"Hello, this is Jonghyun. I'm the powerful vocals of the group."


	3. Chapter 7 thru 10

**Hello, everybody! :D Lydia here, and I just wanted to say Thank You for reading my story thus far. ^^ Looking at the trafic, I can't believe how many people are reading (and hopefully liking) my story x) I would really like to hear your feedback, so please leave a review-I'm very open to your opinions ^_^ In this set of chapters, we have a special guest! :D Any Super Junior fans? Well, if you have read (the great) eternalsnow-chrys's stories, her (my favorite) OC, Angie, makes a guest apperance! YAY! :D (I have permission, of course ^_^) So, I hope you enjoy and I will HOPEFULLY be uploading the next couple of chapters...Sorry, school has been keeping me busy xD, and at the moment I'm righting a U-KISS (love them, too) fanfic, so please set me to author alert (or just keep checking by) and look out for it, okay? :D Also, a friend and I are writing a type of role-play story with SHINee, and I REALLY want to check with her and see if I can upload it onto here (because I personally believe that it's totally awesome) and when we get far enough on this other role-play that we're doing with U-KISS and MBLAQ, I'll ask if I can upload that, too. (Tell me if you want it! :D) I also maybe want to get an asianfanfic account and upload these stories so I can maybe get a little more recognition, and spread what you guys (hopefully) like. That sound good? :D Anyway, I'm rambling xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Hello, this is Jonghyun. I'm the powerful vocals of the group."

"Uh…uh….uh-uh. Um…. I-I-I'm Yuna. N-n-nice to m-m-meet you."

"Um…did I scare you…? Or, are you this stutterish and shy?"

"Uh, um, no! No, I…you just surprised me that's all." Oh. My. God. His voice! It was like a prince! So deep yet friendly…Oh, so der-eamy~!

"Didn't they tell you that I was going to be on the phone?" He sounded a bit confused, and I could feel that he was looking around at his other members in question.

"Oh, they did! Don't worry. It's just…you're different than what I expected, or your voice is. I didn't think it would be this dreamy. Almost…sexy? Yes, very sexy. Bu-but! Don't get me wrong! I was saying that to compliment you, cause…you know…it's true….uh…I gotta go! Bye!" click! I ended the call just like that. I can't believe I said something like that! I have to learn not to let my embarrassingly true thoughts out so easily. "Great! Now he probably thinks that I'm crazy! Why! Why!" I was hitting myself in the head with my closed cell phone. It hurt, all right, but I wasn't going to let myself off so easily. "AH! I'm! So! Stupid! Huh?" Right then, my phone had rung, revealing not Key's number, thank God, but an number that I didn't recognize. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Hello…this is Jonghyun, I wanted to apologize."

"Wha-wha, for what? You didn't do anything! I'm the one at fault!"

"Well, neither one of us are really at fault. All you did was compliment me before you even met me, so…thank you. I'm glad that my voice will be known as sexy when we debut. Heehee. You know… you actually seem really cute, I'll have to wait patiently before get to meet you." Oh…he was making me blush really good.

"Uh, ne…I'll wait, too. I really have to go, though. I need to buy my ticket and catch the train. If you're listening, goodbye, everyone! It was nice talking to you!"

"Bye!" There was another one of those choruses and this was the farewell.

"Um…Yuna? Since I called you from my phone, you have my number. You…can save it to your phone and call anytime if you want."

"Uh, oh, okay. Thank you for your time. I'll talk you all later." Another click. I looked to the darkening sky and smiled. "I guess I made four new friends today. Maybe I do have good luck! Wait…Oh crap! I have to catch the train!" I dashed to the ticket booth, but I was too late to catch the train that had just left. "Oh, great! Now I have to wait half an hour before the next one! Sigh…one ticket for the train at 5:30..."

"Here you go, miss."

"Thank you." I quietly and slowly walked over to a bench near the platform. Even without the train here, it was still loud. I didn't want to sit there in…silence? Whatever. I fished out my mp3 from my bag and stuck the headphones in my ear. I switched it from my downloads to the radio and listened to what was on.

"Okay, today is May 25 and we would like to introduce a new group to the scene. They are group of five young boys under SM Entertainment called SHINee. That is spelled S-H-I-N-e-e. They just came out with their debut song, 'Noona is so Pretty'. Please enjoy it!" My eyes were the size of saucers and I intently listened. I turned the volume on to full blast and pressed my hands to my ears for better hearing. I could hear a light beginning beat…

"Nunan neomu yeppeoseo…" Oh my…it was Jonghyun's voice… I couldn't believe that it was him, but since I had talked to him, I knew that it was. Next was Onew and his voice was as sweet in the song as it was over the phone. "Ama geunyeo neun eorin naega budam sureo ungabwa." Oh! It was Taeminnie! But it was this next line that ripped at my heart, " Nal baraboneun nun bichi malhae ju janha." K-K-K-Key! No way! He sounds so nice! I decided to let my mind stop talking and just focus on the words, " And I think I'm gonna hate it, girl. Ggeuti daga oneun geol gaseumi malhae junda nuga mworaedo. Nunan neomu yeppeo (geu geunyoreul boneun naneun) michyeo (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay Replay Replay. Chu ogi nae mameul hal kwio (ah apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (da dagaol ibyori nan) Replay Replay Replay. Nunan naye MVP buri ume bbudeut haettji neul sishon jipjung geunyeo wa hamkke ittneun nan so cool. Jebal I soneul nohji mal-jadeon naye dajimeun oneu sungan buteo geojishin geol ara. Ama geunyeo neun chakhan naega byul jaemi obseo nattbwa nal daehaneun mom jishi malhago ittjanha. And I think I'm gonna hate it girl. Ggeuti daga oneun geol gaseumi sori chinda ibyol apeseo. Nunan neomu yeppeo (geu geunyoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Make up Shake up Break up (You make me wanna) Chu ogi nae mameul hal kwio (ah apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (da dagaol ibyori nan) Make Up Shake up Break up (We need a replay!) Ah ah aremdaun geunyonun ah ah ajik kkaji nuguwa jeonshil dwi sarangui maseul bonjeoki obneun ge bunmyonghae. Ah ah ashwibge do geunyonneun ah ah ajik eorin naegen jinshil dwin sarangui maumeul badeul su obnunji. Nunan neomu yeppeo (geu geunyoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo ( ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) Replay Replay Replay. Chu ogi nae mameun hal kwio ( ah apaseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (da dagaol ibyori nan) Replay Replay Replay. Nunan neomu yeppeo (geu geunyoreul boneun naneun) Michyeo (ha hajiman ijen jichyeo) (Uh I just go crazy 'cuz) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you girl) Chu ogi nae mameul hal kwio ( ah apeseo ijen mameul) gochyeo (da dagaol ibyori nan) (Yo, I wanna hold you girl) Replay Replay Replay (I I I love you girl) Nunan neomu yeppeo (I keep thinking 'bout you) Nunan yeppeo (I keep dreaming 'bout you) Yeppeo. Jinshil dwin sarangui maseul bon jeogi. Nunan Neomu Yeppeo (I keep thinking 'bout you) Nunan Yeppeo (I keep dreaming 'bout you) Yeppeo. Jinshil dwin sarangui maseul bon" It wasn't until the end of the song that I realized I was crying. I ferociously grabbed my phone out of my pocket and dialed up Key. It took a couple of rings before he answered.

"Did you hear it?" He asked coyly.

"IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"A-are you crying?"

"You…you were so good! I-I'm so proud of you!" I praised in between sobs. "I loved it! You, you really had your dream come true. I'm so happy. You! You better stop by my place tonight so I can congratulate you. Bring everyone! I'll make you steak, you got it? I'll make you the best dinner you've ever had!"

"Thank you, Yuna. That means something. But, I probably won't be able to see you for 3 days. We still have to finish all the filming and stuff. I'll text you in between the breaks, okay?"

"I'm going to download the song! And buy the CD! Both versions! Even a repackage! A poster! Everything! Anything for my best friends! I love you guys! You're so real, and…you're…you're the best. No words can express how happy and proud I am for you. You'll blow everyone away. I know it." By now, I pretty much stopped crying and wiped all of the tears off my face.

"Lydia…"

"What? You called me by my real name."

"Lydia, that's the real you. She's a fan girl, and a good one. She's a good friend, one that I made within two days. And she made friends with four other people in minutes. She is special and I am happy that I met her. She is my Noona, and…Nunan neomu yeppeo. I love you, Lydia. I always want you to be my best girl friend, my lady friend. Stay close. Don't cry, okay? I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." Click. I smiled at the screen on my phone. "I love you, too…more than you know." I looked up to find the train pulling up. The roaring of the engine did not effect me in the least, for all I could think about was the song and how happy I was for my friends. But…the song had a haunting feeling; it was sad when you thought about the words, and I knew that the lyrics weren't even intended for me in the first place. And…now that Key and the rest of SHINee were famous…how was I ever supposed to spend time with them? I guess that that is what cell phones are for. But, as my heart raced I stepped onto the train and found a place to sit. "Key…after just meeting you…how am I supposed to hold in my longing for seeing you? I hope…that I'll be able to see you as much as I can. I'll wait." The train slowly but surely started moving in the direction of my home, but my heart was racing and going nowhere.

Chapter Eight

"Another break time…we still have a ways to go. Ah! I'm sweating to death! D:" Yet another text message from Key was on my phone. I had set their new song as my ring tone (yes, that was fast) and I had 'Nunan neomu yeppo~' as what plays for when I receive a text. Key had made sure to keep me updated on everything they do. And once, he had to sneak around to give me video footage of their set. I told him that I didn't need to know that much, but he seemed dead set on showing off everything. I also received texts from Jonghyun from time to time. His mostly said, "It's a lot of work, wish us the best of luck. J"

It was the second day that they were filming and they still said that they were working on the first setting. But, later on they exclaimed, "Yay! Were done with that part! XD Now we need to change and do the next scene!" I was beaming with happiness at how hard they were trying and I was currently looking for recipe books at the book store. I was keeping my promise to make them a nice steak dinner to congratulate them on the finishing of their music video, and I decided to also add a few gifts for them to keep. Thus my also looking for a crafts book, when I suddenly got a call from Key's number. I tried to answer it quietly since I was in a book store, "Hello? How is everything?"

"Might I ask who this is?" It was a voice I didn't know.

"Um…this is Key's number, right? I'm Yuna…"

"Well, Key seems to be calling this number a lot, and I would like some information on who this is."

"Uh…can you hold on one second? I'm in a book store, I need to go outside. Ma'am, could you hold these books for me for a minute? Thank you," I went outside of the building and stood with my back against the wall. "Hello? I'm back. May I please know who is talking?"

"Yes, this is SHINee's manager." his voice came booming through the phone.

"Oh! My apologizes. Um…what would you like to know?" I felt a little intimidated by this guy, and I was trying my best not to get on his bad side.

"Well, how do you have this number?"

"Hm? Oh, I met Key on the streets when it was raining last week, and he helped me out when I was distressed after loosing my awful boyfriend."

"Hmm…"

"He walked me home and we had some cookies and coffee. He told me who he was, or rather, who he was going to be, and he said that because I was someone that he considered a good friend, he would keep me filled in on his schedule. Um…Oh! I've been stalking the new SHINee website and I officially became SHINee's first fan! I…really like Key. He's a really cool person. I'm supporting him with my best efforts, and don't worry, I have experience. I'm a huge fan girl, so I know how to act and what I need to do to make my idols happy."

"Might I ask whose fan you are?"

"Oh, I'm a total ELF and Cassie. I like other groups, too, but I like these the most."

"So you like the SME artists?"

"Mm. SHINee's under them and I know that they're with a company that will ensure they showcase their talents and they will be widely recognized. Ah…you don't know how happy I am for them. Oh! I told Key that when they finish with everything for their MV, I would make them a nice steak dinner. I was at the book store to look for recipes. If you could, please have yourself and the SHINee members come by to eat. I would really like to congratulate you for all of your hard work."

"Hmm…steak you said?"

"Yes! I'm on good terms with the butcher, so she gives me a discount. I get awesome deals. I'm a pretty mean cook, too, so you don't have to worry about the taste."

"Well…Key knows your address, right? We'll call you when we're all finished and tell you we're coming by. You seem like a good person, so I can trust you. You're a fan so you want the best for the group that you love, and that means a lot to an idol. I'm manager Park, by the way. We look forward to your meal."

"WAIT! Does anyone have any allergies?" There was a silence.

"Um…no?"

"Oh, okay. I didn't want to cook something that they wouldn't be able to eat. Thank you, Mr. Park. It was nice talking to you. Keep Fighting!" I held up a fighting fist into the air and put a determined look on my face.

"Heh, yes. You too. Yuna, you said your name was? We hope you'll look at us prettily."

"Have I heard that somewhere before?"

"Um, no? I don't think so. Anyway, stay a good friend to Key. We'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thank you for your time."

"Ne." Click. He seemed nice. Kind of scary, but you could tell that he was trying his best for his group. I turned around and walked back to the bookstore. I bought what I had picked out, "Delicious Meaty Meals for When You Can Afford It: You won't regret the money you spent for your cow." and "Crafts Girls Can Make For Guys Without Making Them Puke: They'll actually like them and they don't require much." They had pretty good things inside, but I honestly bought them because I loved the titles. I know, I'm immature.

"Thank you!" I happily told the cashier when she handed me the bag of books.

"Hey, are you making something for your boyfriend?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm making something for my good guy friends to congratulate them for their hard work."

"Ooh, that's nice. What did they do?"

"Huh? Oh, umm…they've been training really hard for this…award! That's it! They sing and dance at school, they really want to win this competition." It wasn't _exactly _a lie. They have been working hard for an award on music shows and other things related to music, and they do sing and dance. It practically is a competition, too.

"Oh, I see. So…do you like one of these boys?"

"What? Oh, aniyo, aniyo! Gee, for a cashier, you sure are nosy." I made a disgusted face and flipped my hair while starting to walk away.

"Yuna…I'm your friend."

"Duh! I know you're my friend, Gae In. Besides, why would I already have a boyfriend after I just broke up with that jerk? That's ridiculous. Anyway, I have to go and get some yarn from the crafts store."

"All right, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Gae In, see you later." With that I headed out of the store and started to walk around looking for a crafts store. To be honest, I didn't even know where I was going. I've never been to a crafts store, so I never really paid attention to where one might be. I decided to stop walking around aimlessly and I looked for someone to stop and ask for help. I found a man dressed in a white button-up with white jeans, a white baseball cap and white wide-rimmed glasses. I approached him and he seemed to flinch a bit, "Excuse me, could you tell me where a crafts store might be?"

"Um…if you head over that way…" he pointed to my right, "You'll see a big building that has multiple stores in it. I believe there is a crafts store in there." I leaned forward near his face and squinted my eyes.

"You know…you seem awfully familiar…"

"Uh! No, no I don't!" He had both of his hands held up in defense.

"No, I know you from somewhere…" I thought for a bit and then I snapped my fingers as if a light bulb had lit up above my head, "your voice…and you're dressed in all white…I got it!" I pointed at him with my heart beating a hundred miles an hour, thus why my hand was over my heart. "You're Eeteuk from Super Junior!"

"Shh! Keep it down, I don't want everyone knowing!" He had his hands moving to try and get me to be quiet.

"Oh my God, I can't…believe…it." Just then…everything went black.

Chapter Nine

I didn't know where I was or how I got there, but I knew that I wasn't at home. I could hear voices and I couldn't name who they belonged to. I knew I wasn't awake, but I wasn't asleep, either. I guess you could say that I was just conscious. I felt something on my head, so I lifted up my hand from under, apparently, covers, and put onto my forehead. It felt like a towel and it was fairly damp. I lifted up my other hand and I began to slowly rub my eyes. I was still unaware of where I was so I opened up my eyes bit by bit. I looked around and I found myself in a bedroom with two beds in it. It didn't look like a hotel, so I guessed that I was in someone's house. I tried to remember what happened before…"Ah!" I sprang up from the bed to find my back to hurt. "Ow, ow, ow…" I rubbed my behind softly as it hurt to touch. "Oh! That's right. I was walking from the bookstore…I was trying to find a crafts store…Omo! Eeteuk! I must've fainted, but…where am I?" Just then, the door opened.

"Hello? Are you awake?" I looked up at who it was in shock.

"Y-y-y-ou! You're Ryeowook!"

"Yes, I'm glad you know me. Just please don't faint again. You really scared Teukie Hyung."

"Um…I'm sorry." I was blushing and in result, I held my head down with my hands on my cheeks.

"It's okay. Teukie Hyung carried you over here to the dorms. Good thing he was nearby."

"H-h-he CARRIED me?"

"You were on his back when he walked in."

"Oh my God! I feel so lucky~! I love Super Junior! Ryeowook Oppa, whose bed am I on?" It was so hard to hide the smile on my face, I loved these guys so much.

"You're on my bed. I share my room with Sungmin."

"EEP! I know you share a room with Sungminnie!" My voice was probably higher than necessary with excitement, but oh well.

"Does your butt hurt? Teukie Hyung said you fell on your butt when you fainted."

"Hm? Oh, a little butt pain doesn't hurt when I'm with my favorite people~!" I waved a hand in the air at him playfully.

"Well, we made you some soup if you would please come out to eat it." He motioned for me to get up and head out the door. I got up slowly and walked over to where he was. I smiled at him and bowed politely.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Yuna. Thank you for having me in your house. Sorry for intruding suddenly."

"Oh, it's quite all right. Please, let's go outside." He put his arm around my shoulder and helped me through the door. Oh, I hope I don't faint again! We walked through the hallway, and I saw people in the living room-Super Junior people to be exact.

"Oh! Is she awake?" It was a girl's voice, she got up from the couch and ran over to where I was. "Hello, I'm Angie! Are you okay? You scared us when you came here unconscious."

"Omo! You're Angie Unni! Eeteuk Oppa's wife! You're really pretty! My name is Yuna." I bowed and she bowed back.

"Please, let me introduce you to everyone!" She led me over to everyone who was sitting on either the couch or the floor. She began pointing and throwing out names, "There's Teukie, Kang In, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Sungmin, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Kibum, Shindong, and Siwon. You already met Ryeowook." They all bowed their heads, so I did the same. Just then, Eeteuk spoke up.

"We put your belongings on the counter, but we have a question."

"What's that?" I looked at him with my head tilted.

"I took a look at your phone, and…we found that you have been talking to SHINee's Key. We called his number and he answered. We told him that you fainted and what he said was really funny. He said, 'Oh, don't worry about her. She loves you guys. Do her a favor and take her to your guys' house or something. She's like a die-hard ELF. She'll be in heaven and she'll have a story to tell all her life. Also, you'll do me the favor by not having me arrange it. Thank you~!' Haha. He's funny."

"Oh! He's such a brat! I've only known him for a week, but you'd think that we were childhood friends or something."

"You've only known him for a week? And you've been having nonstop conversations with each other? Wow…"

"Oh, that's not all. I talked to his manager today and he was pretty cool. I'm having them over for steak later in the week to congratulate them. That's why I bought the books. I asked for directions to the crafts store because I wanted to make them wristbands. By the way…how long was I out?"

"Hm…about an hour?" Teukie guessed. "Oh, you also got a call from your…aunt? Yeah, we listened to the voicemail and she said that she was going to go out with some friends from work. She said not to wait up for her when you got home. Yuna ssi? How old are you? Where are you from?" I walked over and pointed at the ground as if asking to sit down. "Yes, you can sit."

"Well, I transferred here with my aunt 4 years ago from the U.S. when I was in 7th grade. I'm 17 and I'm 167 centimeters."

"WOW! Are you a Choi?" Heechul exclaimed while pointing at me. Hankyung nudged him in the stomach when I said,

"Well, Heechul Oppa, you obviously aren't!" I had a crazed look on my face and laughed a bit.

"What? I shouldn't be hearing this from a girl!"

"Well, at least I'm not a guy who passes for a girl."

"Wow…" He nodded his head. "she has potential for becoming a mini me. Hankyung, she can train with you." Everybody laughed, including me. "Yah, Yuna. Eat the soup Wookie and Minnie made for you. It'll get cold."

"Yes, Oppa!" I got up and walked over to the table where Ryeowook already had a chair pulled out for me. "Thank you, Oppa." I grabbed the spoon with a fast beating heart at the thought of me eating soup that members from Super Junior made for me. "Thank you for the food~!" I put the soup-filled spoon in my mouth and savored the flavor. "Yummy~!" I began to eat it faster because it was probably the best tasting soup I had ever had.

"Yuna…" It was Shindong's voice.

"Yes, Oppa?" I turned to look at him where he was sitting on the floor between Kibum and Siwon.

"Who's your favorite member?" I was taking a sip of my soup when he asked and I nearly choked on it. I did cough a few times, though.

"Wh-what?" I had my hand near my throat and I was struggling to see from the tears that had formed in my eyes.

"I asked…who's your favorite member?"

"I'm curious, too." Angie Unni said. "You can like him, but Jungsoo is mine." She smiled a nice smile at me. She seemed like a good person to know.

"Well…I like all of you. I did like Eeteuk first, but I began to like Eunhyuk and Sungmin a lot, too."

"Do you listen to Sukira?" Heechul asked.

"Yes…." I was embarrassed.

"No wonder." Heechul replied. "Tell me, whose voice do you like the most?"

"The evil maknae, Kyuhyun…"

"Mwahaha…." Everyone looked over at Kyuhyun who was laughing sinisterly with a smirk on his face.

"But…um…Ahem, I get the chills when Ryeowook sings, and Yesung's voice is very soothing."

"Yuna…" Yesung's charming voice resonated through the room as he called my name. "Then, who do you think is the best looking?"

"Oh, come on! You're embarrassing me! I want to eat this soup without having my heart explode, okay? You can interrogate me when I'm done. I don't want this to go to waste, okay? Please? Thank you." I turned away from them and continued eating the soup. After a few minutes, I had finished and returned to looking at the members. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier. So…you asked me who I thought was the best looking? Well…All of you have your special features, and I'm not exactly biased on anyone in particular. I must say that Siwon is probably most suitable for the runway, but a lot of you look good on magazines or in a CF. Also, a lot of you seem to change your looks so often, and I can't really pick one look that I like."

"Hmm…that's a good answer." Heechul said while nodding his head. At that moment, my phone had rang, 'Nunan Neomu Yeppeo~'.

"Hello? Oh, hi Key! What's up?"

"Not much, we're taking a longer break this time for all the staff. How are you? I heard that you fainted from the Super Junior hyungs."

"Oh, I'm just fine. Oh, that's right. What colors do you guys like?"

"What? Colors? Well…I can't ask them right now, but one of our outfits are black and blue…"

"Oh, okay! That's just fine, thank you."

"Yeah…Um, I heard that our manager talked to you, how did that go?"

"It went pretty good actually. He was a little scary at first, but I think I softened him up a bit. He's going to be with you guys when you come over."

"Okay. So, how is it with the SuJu Hyungs? Feel aroused~?"

"Key! Don't say that! It's not appropriate."

"Anyway, don't you have stuff to do instead of bothering them? Such as getting ingredients for this feast you plan on having for us?"

"You're right! And I still have to go to that store! I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Yes~ I love you~" My eyes got big once again at the sound of those words.

"Liar. You have to stop saying things like that to me. It makes me feel funny."

"Come on! It'll be weird if you don't say it back! Don't leave me hanging."

"But it's embarrassing!"

"Just say it! But say it like you mean it." Gee, he sure is being forceful.

"Like I mean it?"

"Yep."

"Fine. I love you, too, honey~!" It probably came off more cutesy than I wanted but oh well.

"Agh! Too much sugar!"

"Haha. I did my best."

"Tch. Whatever." I could sense that he rolled his eyes over the phone.

"Okay. I love you, Key." There, that came out better. It was actually from my heart. I thought that he felt my feelings because there was a short silence over the phone.

"I love you, too, Lydia. Later." Click. I closed my phone with a genuine smile and turned to find the Super Junior Oppas all around me. Some with a surprised face, others with their hands clasped together with a lovely sigh. I'm….guessing they heard the entire conversation.

"What just happened?" Angie Unni said with a confused expression.

"Ah! That was soo sweet!" Came Sungmin's voice from somewhere amongst the crowd.

"That was TOO sweet, if you ask me," Heechul and Shindong scoffed.

"Um…we just talked like we usually do…isn't that right?" I turned to my right where no one was standing to back me up.

"Hmm…it's kind of like me and Jungsoo." Angie Unni said. "Well, you said that you had to go places, right? Then we won't keep you. Guys, all of you sign on a piece of paper to give to her. She's nice. Give her a hug, too. When's the last time you guys hugged a girl?" Once the words were said, they all scrambled to find a piece of paper to sign. "By the way, Yuna, what is your membership name?"

"What? Oh, it's '4myluv.' On SHINee's page, I'm '4myluved1z' I'm their first official fan, actually."

"Hmm. Oh, Donghae. All done with signing?" Donghae had walked over to where we were with a smile.

"Yep. Yuna, hug!" He held out his arms, and I gladly went into them. Ah…he smelt do good~ He let go after a few seconds and turned to his hyungs. "Guys! Who's next?" Then, Ryeowook came over as the eternal maknae he always is.

"Me! Yuna, I really like you! We should become good friends, okay? I'll give you my number." He hugged my in the midst of all that he was saying and then after, we exchanged phones and punched in our contact information. "Thank you, Yuna."

"No, thank YOU!" we giggled for a second and then Shindong came over.

"Here we go!" Shindong, with all his strength, hoisted me off the ground and did one of those spinning hugs that make you scream in fear. After two rounds, he put me down and I swear, I was freaked out.

"Haha, good one, Dong-Dong." Heechul sauntered over and held out his arms more like he was posing instead of giving a hug. "Hug, quickly." I took him in his hug and we both laughed. "I should have your digits, too." he held out one of the many phones I've seen him with and I handed him mine. Eunhyuk came somewhat running in despite the many people and he hugged me as well. Siwon walked over soon after and his embrace was more shy than I expected, but nonetheless sweet. Hankyung's and Sungmin's turned out awkward but they were cute. Kibum's was…different. Kangin's was all muscley and big-brother like. Yesung's was just like his quirky personality that I had seen on shows. I liked Kyuhyun's because it was all evil-like and we both laughed an evil laugh because we thought it was funny. It was probably one of my favorites because the looks on the other people's faces were priceless at the sight of our festivity. Lastly, was Eeteuk's hug. He stood in front of me.

"This is the best for last, right?" He put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a kiss on my forehead before embracing me. He also poked me in the back with his index finger and said, "No! No fainting!" and we both laughed. He pulled away with his hands still on my shoulders and said, "Always stay our fan, okay?"

"Then what is Everlasting for?" I smiled at him before we were interrupted by Ryeowook who held up the paper with the autographs.

"Here you go! We'll see you out the door." I nodded and grabbed my things and walked over to the door. I turned to face everyone and bowed.

"Thank you again for your time. It was really fun."

"We'll call you, okay~?" came Ryeowook's voice. "You can call us, too, but just to be safe, text us first asking if we can talk."

"You got it!" Leader Teuk opened the door and I stepped out before bowing one last time. "I'll never forget this day! Thank you, Oppas. I love you!" I waved goodbye just as they did and I walked away.

"Um, Yuna!" Angie Unnis voice called, "It's the other way." I blushed with my head held down and turned to walk the other way. I waved shyly one last time and then I was out of their sight. I had left the building, thank goodness there weren't anyway fans hanging around outside, I would probably be dead. I found my way to the street and this time, I decided to ask a lady at a convenience store for directions. She told me the way to go and I eventually made my way to the crafts store. I walked in and found an employee. "Excuse me, could you help me find the materials to make wristbands?"

Chapter Ten

I had gone home after getting the materials and began making the wristbands. They were going to be two-striped; one black and one dark blue. It was actually pretty easy to make because they came with the band and then you just have to knit the colors around it. It was two hours after I had gotten home and I had already finished one band. I was in the middle of doing the second color on the second band and I got a call from Jonghyun. "Hello?"

"Hey, Yuna. How's it going?" His voice was just as nice as when I first heard it.

"Oh, pretty good, you?" I had my head tilted to the right with my phone between my neck and shoulder while I continued knitting.

"Ah, just a little tired, that's all. I finished the solo head parts a minute ago and now we're just waiting for everyone else to finish up."

"Oh, okay. Darn it! I messed up!" I had made a mistake on part of the knitting and had to take out one of the ties.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah~ Just fine. By the way, is there anything in particular that you want with the meal we'll be having?"

"No…not really. You can surprise me." I could feel the smile come in from the other line and it was apparently contagious because I smiled, too. "Oh, at this rate, we'll probably finish by late at night so we might just go home and rest. Do you mind if we come the next day?"

"Hmm? That's just fine. I'd prefer it if you guys got rest before coming to see me."

"Okay, thank you. We still look forward to coming over so please anticipate it."

"Ne~!"

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yep, later!" We hung up and I continued knitting the wristbands. I suddenly felt more energized after talking to him, so I decided to knit a little more diligently. I continued like that for another hour when it turned to 5 o'clock. I was on my third band when I heard loud noises coming from outside. "Is someone moving in…?" I stopped what I was doing and walked over to the front door. I opened it slowly and carefully and saw people moving furniture into the apartment next to mine. I opened the door all the way and stepped outside. "Um…excuse me…" The movers stopped and looked over at me. "Is someone moving in?"

"Yes, five guys are going to be living here. Apparently they're famous. They said that they will be using this place as their dorm. You must be one lucky miss." Five famous guys moving in?

"Might I ask what this group's name is?"

"They said that they were called 'SHINee'. They're around your age, too." Just then I remembered what Key had said,

"Is this a quiet building? Does anybody live next door?" and "Just don't be surprised if you get a new neighbor." Now I knew what he meant.

"Oh, okay. I actually know one of the members. I apparently recommended this place to him He's going to get an earful when I see him. Thank you for moving in for them. If you want, I'll give you some cookies that I made this morning. They're not here to help you, so you deserve a treat for your hard work. Just knock on my door when you're done."

"Thank you, miss. We'll come by." I nodded at them and walked back in my house closing the door behind me. I sat back down and continued knitting. I was glad I was almost done. I should be finished by the time my aunt, Jolie, comes home from being with her friends. Two to three more hours had past and I had finished all of the wrist bands. While I was at the crafts store, I bought little baggies for when you give someone a gift to put the wrist bands in. I tied a colorful string around the top of the bags after putting the bands in there with some tissue paper. I got up and went into the kitchen to warm up the cookies I had made this morning to give to the movers. After heating them up I took them with the plate they were on and went to the house next door. It was already 8 o'clock, but I couldn't believe they were still moving. I knocked on the open door and they invited me in. "Hello, miss."

"Hello, sirs. I decided to come and bring them to you, but wow! You guys are doing a nice job getting their place all fixed up." I looked around at how things were set up and I was impressed. The furniture wasn't that much, but it gave off a nice atmosphere that made it seem nice. I found a table and set the plate of cookies down. "I heated them up so they would taste like they were right out of the oven. By the way, do you know when they will be coming home?"

"Well, we're just about finished. We just need to move in the boxes with their personal belongings. They said they might be done by the time we leave."

"Oh, okay. Is it okay if I sit here?"

"I don't see why not. They're not here yet. You said you know one of them, right?"

"Yep, I have his number in my phone is you want to check. His autograph, too. I can call him if you want, I don't guarantee that he'll answer, though. He's in the middle of filming his music video. I have another one of his member's numbers, too. He said he finished his part, so I can always ask him."

"Um…okay. It's always cool knowing famous people's numbers and being friends with them."

"I met the Super Junior members today, too! I got Ryeowook's and Heechul's number. They we're cool."

"Wow! But call the other guy first. I want to hear what he says when he finds out that you found out."

"Okay." The three of us laughed as I pulled out my phone and dialed up Jonghyun. I put it on speaker phone and told the other guys to be quiet. I heard the phone click. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Yuna! What's up?"

"Hey…you didn't tell me that you were moving in next door." I heard him cough a bit on what appears to have been something he was drinking.

"Um…about that…It was all Key's idea! He mentioned a nice place to our manager and we agreed on moving in. But, after our manager left, he told us that it was actually the place you were staying at. He said not to tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise, but he did say that he hinted us moving in to you." I could see the movers snickering under their hand-closed mouths.

"Yeah…I realized that _after _I talked to the movers."

"Anyway, the other guys are almost finished with their parts. Will you wait over at our place for when we get home? I want to see you in person and see if your as pretty as Key makes you out to be."

"SHE IS PRETTY!" screamed the movers. I shushed them ferociously and heard Jonghyun laugh on the other line.

"Sorry about that…Does Key really say I'm pretty?" I was really curious, but I tried not to let it show in my voice.

"Well…Nunan Neomu Yeppeo~, right?" I blushed when he did not say it, but he sang it. "Haha, but he does say it like that. We're supposed to say it like that, anyway. He says that you have green eyes that are gold in the middle when you look in the sunlight….I would like to see that." I could sense the smile in his voice once again. "Anyway, please stay over?"

"Oh, okay~." I couldn't help but say 'yes'. He was very persuasive; must be one of his good qualities.

"All right, I'll see you tonight, my place. Anticipate it."

"Jonghhyun! You make it sound perverted." I was embarrassed because not only did he say it to me, but other people had heard.

"Haha," He had a charming laugh; it was very attractive, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and turned to look at the movers who had their hands in fists under their chins with a smile on their face. "Uh…what?"

"You haven't met him yet, but you seem very close. That might be a bonus. If he likes you without seeing your face, then he's lucky when he does realize how pretty you are. Same to you; if you like him without knowing what he looks like, you know he's probably good-looking. So, it's a win-win. You like each other for who you are on the inside, but the both of you will be in for a treat when you find out that you're both nice to look at, right?"

"For a mover, you say too much." I glared at him with what was more like a mad little kid that didn't get a cookie. "Anyway, are you done here?"

"Yes, will you be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, my aunt is on her way over, so it's cool."

"Okay, we'll be leaving then." They got up and pushed in their chairs. "Oh, let's give you the code to get in. You can give it to the others when they get here, too." They pulled out a little card that had the code to open the door and handed it to me. "Enjoy your time." I shot them a mad face which resulted in all of us laughing. They walked outside the door and we bowed at each other before they left my sight.

I left SHINee's house for a moment and went back to my house next door to grab a few things. I freshened myself up by changing my clothes and grabbed the little bags that had the wristbands in them. I wrote a little note to notify my aunt that when she got home, I would be at the neighbor's house. I hoped that I looked okay; I had on black denim shorts with a black tank top that had squiggly details around the collar. I put a small black bow in my hair and I wore my favorite necklace that had two interlaced rings on it. I put on my little black socks and slippers and went back over to the guys' new house. I decided to take a better look around and I stumbled upon many boxes that were in their room. "Wow…for guys they sure have a lot of stuff. I'll help them unpack when they get back." I noticed that this house had the same floor plan as mine, but I guess when you have different furniture, it changes everything. I walked back into the living room and looked in their refrigerator. I knew they wouldn't have anything, so when they get back, I'll ask what they want to eat, and I'll make something from what I have at my house. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I ran over and looked out the peep hole. I saw five guys with Key amongst them.

I flung the door open and looked at them with a wide grin on my face. "Welcome home, SHINee! Congratulations on your debut!"


End file.
